Kamen Rider: Battride War/Gallery
This is a gallery page for Kamen Rider: Battride War. Box Art & Title Card Battride War logo.png|Kamen Rider Battride War title card. cgTy9ps.jpg|Kamen Rider Battride War Box Art AJmpkuT.jpg|Kamen Rider Battride War TV Sound Special Edition Box Art Opening Screen.jpg|Opening screen for the game. Characters Playable Riders Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kuuga.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kuuga. QMwVyIO.jpg|CGI version of Kamen Rider Agito. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Ryuki.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Faiz.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Faiz. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Blade.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Blade. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Hibiki.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kabuto.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Den-O.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Den-O. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kiva.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kiva. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Decade.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Decade. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Double.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Double. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Accel.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Accel. DEGBUBS.jpg|CGI version of Kamen Rider OOO. PkocyT6.jpg|CGI version of Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date & Shintaro Goto). Battride Wars Kamen Rider Fourze.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Fourze. wMBMm9U.jpg|CGI version of Kamen Rider Meteor. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Wizard.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Wizard. c20130426_riderbw_033_cs1w1_x720.jpg|CGI version of Kamen Rider Beast. NPC Characters Support Riders G3-X (Battride War).JPG|G3-X Knight (Battride War).JPG|Knight Kaixa (Battride War).JPG|Kaixa (Free Mission mode only) Garren (Battride War).JPG|Garren Ibuki (Battride War).JPG|Ibuki Gatack (Battride War).JPG|Gatack Zeronos Zero Form.jpg|Zeronos Zero Form NEW Den-O (Battride War).JPG|NEW Den-O (later turned into enemy in Chronicle Mode by Callas) IXA (Battride War).JPG|Ixa (Became a supporter in 3 levels) 11-kamen-rider-battride-27.jpg|Dark Kiva Diend (Battride War).JPG|Diend Skull (Battride War).JPG|Skull (later turned into enemy in Chronicle Mode by Callas) Bossess/Sub-Bossess Enemies N-Daguva-Zeba Battride War.jpg|N-Daguva-Zeba El_of_the_Water_(Battride_War).jpg|El of the Water Odin Battride War.jpg|Kamen Rider Odin Horse Orphnoch leads Riotropers.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Joker_Undead_in_Battride_Wars.jpg|Joker Undead Blade vs Albino Joker.jpg|Albino Joker Undead Miradedouji.jpg|Midaredouji Cassiss Worm.JPG|Cassiss Worm Dimidus Cassiss Worm Gladius.JPG|Cassiss Worm Clipeus Albinoleo Imagin.jpg|Albinoleo Imagin Bat Fangire Reborn.JPG|Bat Fangire Reborn Super Apollo Geist Battride War.jpg|Super Apollo Geist (Canaria in disguise) Weather Dopant.JPG|Weather Dopant PFN6igq.jpg|Kamen Rider Eternal Kyoryu Greed Game.jpg|Kyoryu Greeed Sagittarius Zodiarts.jpg|Sagittarius Zodiarts Phoenix Phantom.JPG|Phoenix Phantom NEW Den-O (Battride War).JPG|NEW Den-O (first served as a Support Rider in Chronicle Mode) Skull (Battride War).JPG|Skull (first served as a Support Rider in Chronicle Mode only) Callas (Rider Form).JPG|Callas (as Decade Violent Emotion) Screenshots ''Kamen Rider Kuuga''-related images c20130318_riderbw_010_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Kuuga riding his TryChaser 2000 in game. Kuuga Dragon Form.jpg|Kuuga transform into Dragon Form. Kuuga Pegasus Form.jpg|Kuuga transform into Pegasus Form. Kuuga Titan Form.jpg|Kuuga transform into Titan Form. Kuuga Mighty Form.jpg|Kuuga reassumes his Mighty Form. Kuuga Rider Kick.jpg|Kuuga Mighty Form using his Mighty Kick. Kuuga_Titan_Slash.jpg|Kuuga Titan slashes a Salis Worm. Kuuga_Titan_vs_Phoenix.jpg|Kuuga Titan vs Phoenix Phantom. LavnoTa.jpg|Kuuga Amazing Form charging up the Amazing Kick. Kuuga Ultimate Finisher Attack.jpg|Kuuga assuming his Ultimate Form. Kuuga Ultimate TryChaser.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form riding his TryChaser. Kuuga Rising Titan Form.jpg|Kuuga Rising Titan Form in the game. Rising_Kuuga_Mighty_Kick.jpg|Kuuga Rising Mighty form knocking out a Salis Worm with a Rising Mighty Kick. Kuuga_Ultimate_flamethrower.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form channeling flames from his hand. N-Daguva-Zeba Battride War.jpg|N-Daguva-Zeba in game. XqTjfpd.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form vesus N-Daguva-Zeba in a cutscene. Oyrg8JA.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form charging up his finisher attack. KYBD1p3.jpg|Kuuga Mighty Form in a Kamen Rider W-esque closing scene screen Kuuga_Closing_screen_scene.jpg|Kuuga's ending screen scene similar to the TV Series. ''Kamen Rider Agito''-related images Agito confronts.jpg|Agito confronts the El of the Water. Agito Flame.jpg|Agito Flame form. Agito Storm.jpg|Agito Storm form. Agito Burning.jpg|Agito Burning form gameplay. Agito_Shining_Rider_Kick_Charge.jpg|Agito charging his Shining Kick. Agito_Shining_Kick.jpg|Agito performing Shining Kick. El_of_the_Water_Defeats_G3-X.jpg|G3-X defeated by the El of The Water. El_of_Water_death.jpg|El of the Water shortly before his death. ''Kamen Rider Ryuki''-related images Ryuki Dragreder summon.jpg|Ryuki summons Dragreder. Ryuki and Knight Battride War.JPG|Ryuki and Knight as seen in the game. Ryuki Strike Vent Battride War.JPG|Ryuki using the Strike Vent's attack, the Drag Claw. Ryuki Rideshooter.jpg|Ryuki riding a Rideshooter. Ryuki_finishes_Odin.jpg|Ryuki finishes Odin with his Dragon Rider Kick. Odin Battride War.jpg|Kamen Rider Odin in game Odin vs Knight.jpg|Knight hold Odin off in order for Ryuki to finish him off. Ryuki & Knight vs Odin.jpg|Footage of Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight working together Odin_sneak_attack.jpg|Odin trying to perform a sneak attack on Ryuki. Ryuki Survive Dragranzer.jpg|Ryuki Survive riding Dragrenzer. Ryuki Survive Shoot Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Shoot Vent. Ryuki_Survive_Shoot_Vent_finisher.jpg|Ryuki Survive performing Meteor Bullet along with Dragranzer. Ryuki Survive Sword Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Sword Vent. ''Kamen Rider 555''-related images Faiz_Finisher.jpg|Faiz using Crimson Smash to wipe out some Riotroopers. 5hKK3I9.jpg|Faiz about to perform the Sparkle Cut Faiz_riding_Autovajin.jpg|Faiz riding Auto Vajin. Faiz and Kaixa.jpg|Faiz and Kaixa. C20130430 kamenriderbtw 021 cs1w1 720x405.jpg|Faiz Axel gameplay. Faiz_Axel_charges.jpg|Faiz Axel using his Faiz Edge. Faiz Axel Crimson Smash.jpg|Faiz Axel Form using his Axel Crimson Smash finisher. Faiz Blaster.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form using his Photon Buster finisher. Faiz_charge.jpg|Faiz Blaster executing the Photon Edge Floater. Faiz_finisher_charge.jpg|Faiz Blaster before executing Blaster Crimson Smash. Faiz Blaster Form vs Riotroopers.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form using Blaster Crimson Smash. Horse Orphnoch leads Riotropers.jpg|Horse Orphnoch leading a team of Riotroopers. Riotrooper Landmime.JPG|Landmime placed on a road by a Riotrooper. ''Kamen Rider Blade''-related images Blade_vs_Garren.jpg|Blade vs Garren Blade_confronting_the_DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade prepares to fight the Darkroaches. Blade charges against DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade charges against a horde of Darkroaches. Battride Wars Blade VS Joker.jpg|Blade King Form versus Joker in a cutscene. Joker_Undead_in_Battride_Wars.jpg|Joker Undead appears as the boss in Blade's level. Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches.jpg|Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches Blade_King_Punches.jpg|Blade King using Beat Lion Rider Punch. Blade_King_Royal_Straight_Flush.jpg|Blade King form before performing the Royal Straight Flush. Blade Royal Straight Flush.jpg|Blade King Form using Royal Straight Flush. Blade vs Albino Joker.jpg|Blade vs Albino Joker. ''Kamen Rider Hibiki''-related images Hibiki Gaika.jpg|Hibiki riding Gaika in game Hibiki Onibi.jpg|Hibiki using Kihojustu: Onibi on some Bakenekos Hibiki and Ibuki.jpg|Kamen Riders Hibiki and Ibuki tag-team to destroy a group of Bakenekos with an Ongeki Sha: Shippu Issen/Kihojutsu: Onibi combo Hibiki_Kurenai.jpg|Hibiki Kurenai performing Ongeki Da: Shakunetsu Shinku no Kata Hibiki_Armed_charge.jpg|Hibiki Armed before performing Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei. Hibiki Armed Gameplay.jpg|Armed Hibiki preparing the Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei to a group of Bakeneko. Hibiki Armed Slashes.jpg|Armed Hibiki striking the group of Bakeneko with Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei. Hibiki finisher.jpg|Hibiki using the Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata on some Bakenekos Miradedouji_vs_Hibiki.jpg|Miradedouji easily overpowers Hibiki. Battride War Villains.jpg|Midaredouji and some Bakenekos tag-teaming with the Weather Dopant & some Masquerade Dopants and the Horse Orphnoch with some Riotroopers ''Kamen Rider Kabuto''-related images Kabuto_striking_Salis_Worms.jpg|Kabuto knocking out a group of Salis Worm with his Rider Kick. c20130121_riderbw_009_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Masked Kabuto fighting Salis Worms Kabuto_riding_Kabuto_Extender.jpg|Kabuto riding Kabuto Extender. Kabuto_Drift.jpg|Kabuto gameplay. Kabuto assist Gatack.jpg|Kabuto assist Gatack. 007.jpg|Kabuto and Gatack surrounded by Salis Worms. Kabuto_Hyper_Maximum_Hyper_Cyclone.jpg|Kabuto Hyper before performing the Maximum Hyper Cyclone attack. Kabuto_Hyper_Maximum_Hyper_Typhoon.jpg|Kabuto Hyper performing the Maximum Hyper Typhoon. Cassiss Worm.JPG|Cassiss Worm ''Kamen Rider Den-O''-related images Kamen_Rider_Den-O_riding_DenBird.jpg|Den-O Sword Form riding the DenBird. Den-O Rod Form game.jpg|Den-O Rod Form as he appears in the game. Den-O Axe Form game.jpg|Den-O Axe Form as he appears in the game. Den-O Gun Form game.jpg|Den-O Gun Form as he appears in the game. Den-O_Sword_vs_Leo_Soilders.jpg|Den-O Sword Form slashing some Leo Soilders. Den-O_Axe_slash.jpg|Den-O Axe form slashing some Riotroopers. Den-O_Gun_firing.jpg|Den-O Gun form firing. 3V2DQNk.jpg|Den-O Gun Form charging up the Wild Shot. Den-O Climax Form game.jpg|Den-O Climax Form charging up a finisher attack. Den-O Liner Form game.jpg|Den-O Liner Form charging up his finisher attack. Ryotaro Nogami - Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form.JPG|Den-O Liner Form preparing the FullThrottle Break. Den-O_Liner_finisher_attack.jpg|Den-O Liner Form performing Fullthrottle Break. Albinoleo Imagin.jpg|Albinoleo Imagin h9fR78G.jpg|Den-O in Climax Form fighting some Leo Soldiers and Riotroopers alongside Kamen Rider Zeronos in Zero Form. Den-O and New Den-O.jpg|Den-O and New Den-O. Den-O_Climax_Den-O_closing_screen_scene.jpg|Den-O Climax Form riding the Machine Den-Bird in a ending screen scene similar to the TV Series. Den-O Sword Form, Rod Form, Ax Form and Gun Form in Kamen Rider Battride War.jpg ''Kamen Rider Kiva''-related images Kiva riding Kivaa.jpg|Kiva riding Machine Kivaa Kiva and Ixa.jpg|Kiva and Ixa Kiva vs Riotroopers and Fangires.jpg|Kiva fighting Riotroopers and Rat Fangires Kiva Garulu Finisher.jpg|Kiva in Garulu Form hitting some Rat Fangires with a Garulu Howling Slash Kiva Bashaar finisher.jpg|Kiva in Bashaa Form charging up the Basshaa Aqua Tornado Kiva Dogga Finisher.jpg|Kiva in Dogga Form sending the Phantom Hand crashing down on a group of Rat Fangires thanks to the Dogga Thunder Slap Kiva_Emperor_finisher_charge.jpg|Kiva Emperor form before performing Emperor Moon Break. Kiva Emperor Gameplay.jpg|Kiva in Emperor Form clearing out a Rat Fangire group with a Final Zanvat Slash. 11-kamen-rider-battride-28.jpg|Dark Kiva with an edge over Kiva Emperor Kiva_Emperor_riding_machine_kivaa.jpg|Kiva Emperor Form riding Machine Kivaa. Bat Fangire Reborn.JPG|Bat Fangire Reborn ''Kamen Rider Decade''-related images Decade_vs_Dai-Shocker_Combatmen.jpg|Decade slashes a group of Dai-Shocker combatmen with his RideBooker. Decade_Kuuga_form_vs_Dai-Shocker_Combatmen.jpg|Decade as Kuuga Mighty Form striking a group of Dai-Shocker combatmen. Decade_riding_Machine_Decader.jpg|Decade riding his Machine Decader. Diend_assist_Decade.jpg|Decade and Diend fighting the Riotroopers. Decade chained.jpg|Decade chained. Decade_Kabuto_Ending.jpg|Decade in a Kamen Rider Kabuto-esque ending screen scene. Decade_Complete_Transformation.jpg|Decade Complete form just after the transformation. Decade Complete form and Den-O Liner Form.jpg|Decade Complete Form using Den-O Liner Form's power. Decade Complete form and Kuuga Ultimate Form.jpg|Decade Complete Form using Kuuga Ultimate Form's power. Super Apollo Geist Battride War.jpg|Super Apollo Geist as he appears in the game. Super Apollo Geist and Soilders.JPG|Super Apollo Geist leading a group of combatmen as seen in the beginning. ''Kamen Rider W''-related images W_confronts_Masquerade_Dopants.jpg|Double surrounded by Masquerade Dopants. W_performs_Memory_Break.jpg|Double performing Joker Extreme. Battride Wars Double CJX VS Weather Dopant.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme about to strike the Weather Dopant in a cutscene. W_and_Skull_Performing_Memory_Break.jpg|Skull and Double performs Memory Break to finish off a group of Masquerade Dopants. Double Cyclone Trigger.jpg|Double transforms into Cyclone Trigger form. Double_Joker_Grenade.jpg|Double Heat Joker performing Joker Grenade. W_Drift.jpg|Double riding the Machine Hardboilder. Double_Fang_Joker.jpg|Double Fang Joker QOKC4u2.jpg|Double Cyclone Joker Xtreme Double_Extreme_Maximum_Drive.jpg|Double Extreme before performing the Double Xtreme. JZdKLIC.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme in a Kamen Rider W-esqe closing scene screen. Accel Engine Blade maximum drive.jpg|Accel performing the A-Slasher on a Masquerade Dopant, with some Bakenekos nearby Accel game.jpg|Accel before turning himself into Bike Form. Battride War Accel Bike Form.JPG|Accel in Bike Form. C20130426 riderbw 026 cs1w1 640x360.jpg|Accel Bike Form drifting. Accel Trial in game..jpg|Accel Trial knocking out a group of Masquerade Dopants with the Machine Gun Spike. Accel_Trial_Slash.jpg|Accel Trial slashing the Riotroopers with his Engine Blade. Accel Booster flight.jpg|Accel Booster flying. Accel_Booster_Maximum_Drive_Kick.jpg|Accel Booster performing Maximum Drive. PFN6igq.jpg|Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare guided by Callas. Weather Dopant.JPG|Weather Dopant ''Kamen Rider OOO''-related images VxFuMYU.jpg|OOO performing a Scanning Charge. OOO_Gatakiriba_Kick.jpg|OOO Gatakiriba and his clones performing Gatakiriba Kick. OOO_Lartoratar.jpg|OOO Lartoratar dashing. OOO Tajador vs Salis Worm.jpg|OOO Tajadol performing the Magna Blaze. xfoEPZY.jpg|OOO in Shauta Combo fighting some Salis Worms. OOO Putotyra Finisher.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo using Medagabryu's Strain Doom. Birth_Gameplay.jpg|Birth gameplay Birth_firing.jpg|Birth using the Birth Buster. Birth_riding_RideVendor.jpg|Birth riding the RideVendor. Birth_Day_Cell_Burst_Charge.jpg|Birth Day charging up the Cell Bash. Birth_Day_Cell_Burst_Blast.jpg|Birth Day firing Cell Bash. Kyoryu Greed Game.jpg|Kyoryu Greeed's appearance in the game. Ankh Core Medal cracked.jpg|A recreated scene from Finale: The Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held in the game. Nue Yummy sucked into Wormhole.jpg|A Waste Yummy sucked into the wormhole. ''Kamen Rider Fourze''-related images Fourze vs Eternal.JPG|Fourze using Rider Rocket Drill Kick on Eternal. Fourze & Meteor.jpg|Fourze and Meteor at the Amanogawa High School. Fourze Claw-Chainsaw-Board-Winch module.jpg|Fourze using the Claw, Chainsaw, Board and Winch module to charge against the Dustards. Fourze Launcher-Gatling-Gyro module.jpg|Fourze flying while using the Launcher and Gatling Module to fire the Dustards. Fourze Drift.jpg|Fourze riding the Machine Massigler. Fourze finisher.jpg|Fourze performing Rider Rocket Drill Kick. Fourze Elek.jpg|Fourze Elek States electrocuting some Dustards. Fourze Fire.jpg|Fourze Fire States using Launcher and Gatling module to fire the Dustards alongside with the Hee-Hackgun. Sagittarius Zodiarts.jpg|Sagittarius Zodiarts as he appears in the game. Fourze_Base_Fourze_ending_screen_scene.jpg|Fourze in an ending screen scene similar to the TV Series. Meteor_Jupiter_Charge.jpg|Meteor using the Meteor Galaxy to perform the Jupiter punch. Meteor_Punch.jpg|Meteor punching at some Waste Yummies. Meteor_Kick.jpg|Meteor performing Meteor Strike. Meteor_Limit_Break.jpg|Meteor before performing his Limit Break. Meteor_Storm_Punisher_Charge.jpg|Meteor Storm as seen before performing Meteor Storm Punisher. ''Kamen Rider Wizard''-related images Wizard_and_Canary.jpg|Wizard guided by Canaria. Wizard_surrounded_by_Ghouls.jpg|Wizard surrounded by Ghouls. Gameplay_for_Battride_War.jpg|Wizard gameplay. Machine Winger summon.JPG|Wizard use the Connect Ring to summon Machine Winger. Wizard_riding_Machine_Winger.jpg|Wizard riding the Machine Winger. Wizard_Finisher_Attack.jpg|Wizard performing the Strike Wizard. Flame Dragon Finisher.jpg|Wizard Flame Dragon Style using the Dragon Breath. Water Dragon Finisher.jpg|Wizard Water Dragon executing the Dragon Freeze Whip. Hurricane Dragon Finisher.jpg|Wizard executes the Dragon Lightning Tornado. Wizard All Dragon Battride War.jpg|Wizard All Dragon Style gameplay. Wizard Land Style Defend Ring.jpg|Wizard Land Style using Defend offensively. Wizard vs Horse Orphnoch.jpg|Wizard Flame Style as he about to strike the Horse Orphnoch. Wizard_Kiva_ending_scene.jpg|Wizard in a Kamen Rider Kiva-esque closing screen scene. Wizard Infinity Battride War.JPG|Wizard Infinity Style as he appears in the game. Wizard Infinity vs Ghouls.jpg|Wizard using his AxCalibur against some Ghouls. Beast Battride War.JPG|Beast as he appears in the game. Beast Chameleo Mants.jpg|Beast using the Chameleo Mantle. C20130426 riderbw 001 cs1w1 640x360.jpg|Beast using the Buffa Mantle. Beast_Dolphi_Mantle.jpg|Beast using the Dolphi Mantle. Beast_Chameleo_Bind.jpg|Beast Chameleo Mant binding the foot soilders. Beast_Dice_Sabre_Charge.jpg|Beast charging up the Saber Strike. Beast_Dice_Sabre_Slash.jpg|Beast slashing some Ghouls with his Dice Saber. Beast Hyper Battride War.JPG|Beast Hyper appears in the game. Beast Hyper vs Ghouls.jpg|Beast Hyper firing at some Ghouls. Phoenix Phantom.JPG|Phoenix armed with the Catastrophe Sword. Images of Final Battle against Callas Canaria_final_wish.jpg|Canaria orders the Riders to save Tsubame's spirit from the Mnemosyne. Callas (Rider Form).JPG|Callas as Decade Violent Emotion orders his army to attack the Riders. Riders mind controlled.jpg|All of his approaches and begin to fight them. OOO_Gatakiriba_Clear.jpg|OOO finishes the whole army (saves NEW Den-O) by using Gatakiriba Kick. NEW Den-O attacks W.JPG|As a mind-controlled NEW Den-O attacks Double,... Double Joker Grenade.JPG|he quickly performs the Joker Grenade on him. Decade vs Decade.JPG|With Decade is proven equally matched with his counterpart... Decade order.JPG|he quickly orders Wizard to destroy the Mnemozyne. Wizard performs Kick Strike.JPG|Wizard performs the Kick Strike,... Callas Defend.JPG|Callas panicked and flies to the Mnemozyne,... Callas defend the Mnemozyne.JPG|and tries to shielded the Mnemozyne as he could. Wizard destroys Mnemozyne.JPG|Wizard destroys the Mnemozyne along with Callas and Canary with his Flame Style Kick Strike. Callas survived.JPG|Callas survived the assault but turned into an energy ball... Canaria and Callas leaves.JPG|and leaves with his former wife. Images of All Riders QMMnCbE.jpg|Kamen Riders Agito Shining, Ryuki Survive, and Blade King ride their respective Rider Machines through some helicopters Decade and 9 Heisei Riders.jpg|The main Heisei Era Riders as they appear in the game, after Wizard defeats Decade. W and OOO Battride War.JPG|OOO and Double as they witness the battle between Riders and foot soldiers. 4 riders vs wizard.JPG|Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki and Kiva before they using their Rider Kicks to terminate Wizard. 4 main neo riders.JPG|The four main Neo-Heisei Riders as they appear in the game. 3 Secondary Riders.jpg|First 3 Neo-Heisei Era Secondary Riders (left to right): Accel, Meteor and Birth. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Wizard. Category:Galleries